1. Field
Embodiments relate to a phase change memory device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a phase change memory device having a heat sink and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a phase change memory device, Joule heat generated in a lower electrode and/or a phase change material layer in a memory cell may affect the crystallization of a phase change material layer in adjacent memory cells to cause a thermal crosstalk. In order to solve the problem, a heat sink absorbing Joule heat has been developed, however, there is no efficient method of forming and/or arranging the heat sink.